Dominique
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Meet Dominique Weasley. She's quite peculiar. She's hard to handle; hard to like. However, if you take your time to know her better, you're in for a fantastic surprise. 20 drabbles about the fiercest child of the Weasley-Potter clan.
1. Right (Feat Bill Weasley)

_Disclaimer:__ Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #1: Right.

"What, mom sent you so you could reason with me?"

Dominique sat on her bed with her legs and arms crossed. Her face and eyes were red, and her voice was hoarse. For Bill Weasley, there was nothing harder than seeing his little princess like this.

'It was even harder when she was right about his motives. Mother and daughter had argued. Fleur, too overwhelmed by the girl's temper, had asked him to intervene.

It was becoming a draining routine.

"Dominique..."

"You can ground me if you want. I don't care."

"That is no way to talk to your father."

"And I suppose you're going to say that it was acceptable for mom to yell at me?"

"Was it acceptable for you to yell at her in return? And don't even say that she started. You could've been respectful in your reaction and earn a more positive response from her."

He should've given up on that - if he couldn't explain this to his wife, he wouldn't succeed with his young daughter. He sighed. At least Dominique listened in silence and seemed to give it some thought.

"You said I could buy anything I wanted for my birthday" she whispered at last. "You never said I couldn't buy a cat."

"We've discussed more than once that we don't need more pets."

"_We_? You and mom, you mean? Because I never heard of it. The owl is Victoire's - I wanted a pet too! I guess you didn't take into account _my_ needs when you said that!"

He had to remind himself that he was dealing with a teenager, and a moody one at that. If he hadn't handled Ginny when he was a boy, he wouldn't have known how to deal with Dominique.

"Yes, I did," he said calmly. "You need to focus in your studies. Cats require..."

"Attention and care! Yes! I know! I've cared for Victoire's owl enough to know how to care for a pet!"

"Owls don't compare to a cat in terms of attention, Dominique. You know this. You could've gotten an owl yourself, or even a Pygmy Puff..."

"One of those things Uncle George sells? They're too mushy! And why would I want an owl? Victoire is more than happy to lend me hers..."

"No, she isn't" he muttered with amusement. He was glad to see that his remark had earned him a half-smile from his daughter.

"Well, she isn't," she conceded, "but she does it if I beg enough. What, you think I'm not capable of caring for a pet?" she challenged.

"Maybe you can, but if your grades are so low now, how will they be with the extra responsibility?"

Dominique looked hurt by that question, and he hated to be the one hurting her. Why did he do it? For the family's sake, he guessed. It was Fleur's point, not his.

"I'm not smart like Victoire" she spoke at last in a low voice. "Get over it. I'm not failing anything; I'm doing just fine. I _care_ for my kitty, dad. I'll have plenty of time for him, even if I do study more."

"You don't know that. You've never owned a cat."

"Now I do" she pointed out. "Aunt Hermione has cats, and Rose starts at Hogwarts this year..."

"So you're relying on an eleven-year-old to help you care for your cat?"

"A very smart, responsible eleven-year-old. My friend Sadie has also agreed to help, should I need it. But I won't. I'm being responsible about this. I even wrote to all of my roommates to check none of them is allergic..."

He looked at her sternly.

"You made sure it was fine with your friends, but you didn't make sure it was okay with your parents?"

"You have to put up with my kitty for two months of the year. They'll have to put up with him for ten months. Sounds about right."

To his surprise, he couldn't find a good comeback. He understood right then that he'd have to tell his wife that their hot-tempered daughter had won the battle.

* * *

_Notes:__ Not much to say, other than I had fun writing Dominique. I'm already looking forward to the next 19 drabbles!_

_Thanks for reading and offering support! I'd be glad to read your reviews._

_-Karyn._


	2. I swear (Feat JamesII)

_Disclaimer:__ Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #2: 'I swear.'

It was a beautifully snowy morning. She was wearing her newest set of robes and her long red hair was up in an orderly ponytail. She was ready to go somewhere, but she had nowhere to go. She simply sat in the Common Room by the fire, trying to think of a way to get rid of her boredom.

"Dommy?"

_No, not him. Anyone__but him_, she thought. Her cousin James had that smirk in his face that would never go away, and she was in no mood for his silliness. She took a magazine and pretended to read.

"Don't call me that, Potter."

"Ouch. Don't call me _that_, Dommy. Also, you can't read without your glasses so stop pretending."

She lowered the magazine -which now she realized she'd been holding upside down- and looked at him with annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"You look sad." Well, at least he saw she wasn't okay. That was progress.

"Not your problem, brat."

"Yes my problem, Dommy."

"Not your..." she caught his resolved glance. "Oh, screw it. I have no one to go to Hogsmeade with. I pretty much have no friends. The twins are in detention, and Fred is being a boring bookworm as always."

It did feel good to release her worries. What didn't feel good was that he looked at her as if she'd said something stupid.

"Is that it? Well, you have _me_. I'll go with you!"

Now she returned the glance. "You're a second year! You can't come."

"Yes I can. Look at this." He retrieved a piece of parchment from his pocket. "I took it from my dad's desk."

Dominique raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You'll see, but first, you have to swear."

"Swear what?"

"That you're up to no good. You have to _solemnly _swear you're up to no good."

She breathed deep, resisting the urge to yell at him. She knew that if she started, the fight would never end. It was always like that with him.

"Leave me alone, brat," she muttered. "You're really trying my patience."

"Don't ruin the fun! Just do it."

She knew James would never leave her alone until she did, so she gave up.

"Oh, alright. I solemnly..."

"No, no, tell it to the parchment! Tap it with your wand first."

She stared at him as if he was insane, but did as told.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

To her surprise, lines started to appear all over it. She watched mesmerized, understanding quickly that she was looking at a map.

She fumbled for her reading glasses and put them on. Once she examined the map closer, she realized it was titled 'The Marauder's Map.' It showed Hogwarts and it showed where things were, and where everyone was. It looked like something her uncle George could have created.

Dominique stared at it in awe, taking in every corner of the castle. She saw several passageways leading out of Hogwarts.

"This is..."

"Amazing, isn't it? I thought I'd give you the pleasure."

"I was going to say it's an invasion of people's privacies, but it is quite fantastic."

"So, are we going or what?"

So that's what he had in mind - sneaking out. Her heart was filled with excitement, but that feeling was numbed by her worries.

"What if you get caught?"

"I won't get caught. It's worth the risk anyway, just to see you happy. Don't be such a worrywart, Dommy!"

"Don't call me that, Potter!" She said with an irritated voice, but after she spoke she couldn't help but smile with gratefulness.

_He's definitely a brat, _she thought_, but he's a loyal, caring brat. I wouldn't give him up for the world._


	3. Ordered (Feat JamesII and Sadie Wood)

_Disclaimer: Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #3: 'Ordered.'

Dominique and her friend Sadie sat in silence in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Her cat, Claws, was now curled up in Sadie's lap. She stroked his gray fur absentmindedly.

Dominique needed to break that silence and touch the subject they were both avoiding.

"Sadie, you know... I was made Captain of the team."

"You deserve it," was all Sadie told her. She spoke with a broken voice, so Dominique understood that something was wrong.

"I know you wanted it," she said bluntly. "I really... I really thought they were going to give it to you."

Sadie shrugged, but didn't look any less upset.

"Look, I'm sorry..."

"No, no. Don't be. It's not your fault. There's nothing you could do. Professor Hawthorne did what she thought was best. It's just... Dad was so disappointed when he found out it wasn't me..."

"Sadie, I love your family, but your dad is a bit of a Quidditch psycho. Remember that one time when he was watching us play with James and Roxanne...?"

"When he told James that he should've jumped off the broom to get the snitch? That it would be worth his broken arm? Yes. Don't go soft on him, Dominique - he's absolutely insane." Dominique giggled, and Sadie showed a soft, sad smile. "He's still my father, and I want him to be proud of me. You should've seen the look in his eyes!"

This made Dominique feel even more guilty. She wanted to be the captain as well. Quidditch and Care of Magical Creatures were the only things she was ever good at in school. Those two were part of the reason she didn't have many friends outside of the team - she just poured her life in those things she loved.

"I bet your mother doesn't mind as much," was all she could say.

"Mum was never a captain."

"Yet she's the best chaser the Magpies have! They even took her back after years of not playing!"

"She's the best mum in the whole world," Sadie said with a smile. Dominique thought that she would've indeed liked to have a mother like Katie Bell.

"Well, your father didn't seem disappointed in her, for he married her. Didn't he?"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to marry my captain..."

"Damn, I was getting my hopes up!" Dominique joked.

Sadie opened her mouth to speak before a third person joined their compartment.

"O Captain! My Captain!" James Potter opened the door loudly and saluted with his ever-present grin. Claws hissed at the noisy intrusion. "When are the tryouts?"

"Shut up brat," ordered Dominique, but couldn't help but mimic his smile. Sadie looked out the window. "I was going to let you in without trying out, but maybe I'll think it twice..."

"I want to try out! I want to show everyone that the Weasley-Potter clan is better than them!"

Dominique noticed that Sadie was getting even more upset.

"You really need to learn some tact, Potter. You're making Sadie feel bad."

"Sadie? She's a Weasley-Potter by heart. She's like a sister to you and Fred and Roxanne, so she's part of the family, like Teddy!" This made the girl turn around with a faint smile, and Dominique thought she saw James winking at her. "Who knows, maybe someday one of our boys will marry her!"

"Then stop being a wimp and ask her out, will you?" she asked.

James turned a shade of bright red that only Weasleys were capable of and left the compartment. Dominique watched him with amusement.

"There you go, Sadie," she said with a huge smirk. "There's someone who _certainly _doesn't mind that you're not the captain."

* * *

_Notes: I couldn't resist mentioning Katie and Oliver. I just couldn't. I was originally planning for Roxanne to be Dominique's favorite cousin, and I still do... but James is just too much fun._


	4. Glowing (Feat Louis Weasley)

_Disclaimer: Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #4: 'Glowing.'

Louis thought that his two sisters were polar opposites. Victoire was like the soft sand under the sunny sky. Dominique was the mighty sea during a thunderstorm. Louis, being a happy middle between calm and tempest, was much closer to Victoire than he was to Dominique.

When he was a little boy, he would come to Victoire when he was scared. His fear of thunders had been the darkest secret of his childhood - no one ever found out other than Victoire and Dominique. On stormy nights, he would tiptoe across the hall and into the room the girls shared. Victoire's bed was on his left, and he would jump in when he was deadly scared of being alone. She hardly ever woke up from this, but his sister's mere presence soothed him.

He still had the memory of the night after Victoire went back to Hogwarts. Out of habit, six-year-old Louis had found himself in the girls' room after a particularly scary thunder. He was lying on Victoire's bed, still wide awake, frightened by the noise outside and the almost absolute darkness. The only light in the room was Dominique's candle and its reflection glowing on her bright orange hair.

He felt too aware, and it led him to notice that there was a sound that didn't belong to the storm outside. He thought his sister was snoring, but after careful listening, he realized that she was very awake and crying.

"Ninny, why are you crying?" He asked. He was the only person in the world allowed to call her something other than Dominique. When he was learning to talk, her name proved to be a challenge. He'd called her Ninny and their parents had adopted the nickname until she got angry at them for it. She hadn't gotten angry at him, so Ninny it was.

She didn't answer his question. As he had been weeping and wailing the whole day, he understood after a few seconds.

"I want Tory to come back, too."

"I don't," she finally said, turning her face at him.

"Why not?"

"I want to go to Hogwarts with her. That's what I want."

"She's eleven already. She gets to go first."

"I know, Louie. I still want it and I don't want to wait three years."

"I have to wait..." he started using his fingers to count. If Ninny was eight, then...

"Five, Louie," she said. Her voice was almost muffled by the sound of a thunder. Louis shuddered. "Aren't you old to be scared?"

He was offended by her question, so he turned her back at her. The wall on Victoire's side of the room was a girly shade of pink. He focused on it while he tried to shut everything else out.

"Lou?" Her voice startled him, as it felt unusually close. He turned to find Dominique standing beside him. Her usually pale features were illuminated by the candle that she held. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears ran down her face, which was blotched red. Her hair was messy. She looked tiny and weak.

"Don't be mad at me," she pleaded, placing the glowing candle on top of Victoire's nightstand. "I can't stand it. Now make me some room, will you?"

Surprised, he complied. He'd only tried to climb on Dominique's bed once or twice, as she would always kick him out. It was a weird feeling - she now laid next to him, her body curled up and her eyes closed. She sniffed loudly.

"Ninny, are you still crying?"

"Try to sleep," was her shaky answer. "Daddy said earlier that it will be better tomorrow. It will stop raining and he will take us to Roxanne's house. And Lou?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get used to this."

* * *

_Notes:__ I'm also submitting this as an entry to the Hogwarts Games - Long Jump competition. The theme was 'dark secrets' and this is quite the stretch, but I hope it still works._


	5. Thoughtlessness (Feat Teddy)

_Disclaimer: Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #5: 'Thoughtlessness.'

"Dominique, want to go flying?"

He rarely spent summers at Shell Cottage, but now he was dating Victoire, he'd allowed himself two weeks at her place before starting with his job at the Ministry. It was his last day, and he wanted to fly with Dominique like he used to when they were younger.

Dominique's clear eyes stared at him from above the book she was reading. It was a Quidditch book he'd bought her for her last birthday.

"No, thanks," she said in an even tone.

"Engaging read, huh?" He asked with a half-smile.

"Get lost, Lupin."

He couldn't help being put off. It was true that she had an attitude, but she was normally friendly to him. His hair instantly changed from sky-blue to ginger, mimicking her exact shade as he always did around her. This didn't seem to cheer her up.

She returned to her book.

"Is there something going on?"

"Not at all."

"I know you well, Dominique. You can tell me."

"No I can't." She turned the page. "Please go."

"Dominique, I won't go until you tell me, so..."

"Fine!" she snapped, again turning her heated gaze to face him. "I don't like you dating my sister!"

He said nothing, but he was hurt. Dominique was the one person he wanted approval from. She knew things about him that Victoire still didn't. If she told her older sister to stop dating Teddy, she would consider it.

He really cared for Dominique. Her current rudeness contrasted sharply with the days when things were better between them. They'd fallen out, but they used to be great friends in spite of the age gap.

If he looked back to his pre-Hogwarts days, Victoire was clear in his memory as a boring girl who liked to dress up dolls and wore frilly dresses. She cried easily when hurt or offended, so whenever he was forced to visit Shell Cottage, he steered away from her. Even at Hogwarts, he avoided any contact with Victoire. In fact, he'd only noticed her as a potential girlfriend when she became a prefect and they'd have to speak to each other at prefect meetings. He was surprised to discover that, while nitpicky and perfectionist, Victoire was smart, sweet, kind and reasonably self-possessed. Over the course of the year, the whole nature of their relationship changed. He found himself so in love...

And then, there was Dominique. Dominique, the one who'd take him flying over the sea and who laughed more easily at his jokes. Dominique, who didn't mind getting her clothes dirty and playing a little rough. Whenever he thought of his childhood days at Shell Cottage, his only happy memories were of her. She was so like him that he could've very well been his little sister.

"Why don't you approve?" He asked weakly. That's all he had to say. It was silly to him, really, that a twelve-year-old's words could mean this much to him.

But what could Dominique tell him? That she resented him for choosing her sister over her? She didn't have romantic feelings for him, though she felt this would've been easier to explain. She used to giggle a lot around Teddy, fancying the moment when his hair turned red and asked her to take him flying. Truth was, she was long over her crush on Teddy who was, after all, many years older than herself.

Even so, Teddy had been one of the few people allowed in her world. He was, to her, the older brother she never had. Dominique knew she should've been happy for the couple, like everyone else was, but she couldn't help but feel that he'd abandoned, ignored her for those two weeks.

"In the last few days," she started, not bothering to look at him, "I would've died for you to go flying with me. Now, if you will, leave me alone."

Dominique didn't look up, so she couldn't see Teddy's hair turn black in pain.

* * *

_Notes: I felt bad for Teddy. I really did. But with such a prompt, that's what came to mind._


	6. Suggestion (Feat Albus, Molly, etc)

_Disclaimer:__ Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #6: 'Suggestion.'

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

Some surprised, reluctant applauses, and Albus Potter was walking toward the Slytherin table, sitting down in shock. Dominique searched for James' eyes and realized he looked almost as appalled. He kept trying to look over everyone else's heads and locate his tiny brother among the green-and-silver crowd.

Al wasn't the first Weasley-Potter to be sorted in a different house, she reasoned. But Slytherin could either make or break the shy little boy and by the looks of it, he was already starting to break.

They waited for Rose to be sorted, and unsurprisingly, the hat yelled 'GRYFFINDOR!' as soon as it touched her head. She didn't look happy though. As she sat down next to James, she looked like she was about to cry.

Dominique couldn't shake the feeling that Al's sorting could strain many of the strongest bonds between members of her family. James and Albus were much closer than she was with any of her siblings. Rose and Albus were the best of friends. Dominique admired Al's gentle nature.

They were all so put off by the sorting, as if it had caused an unfixable rupture!

That was when the idea hit her. _We must welcome Al as he is, _she realized._ We can't let him become an outcast._

"James? Rose?" They both looked up. Dominique almost felt her own eyes twinkle. "Do you feel like being true Gryffindors?"

"What's your suggestion?" James inquired with curiosity.

Dominique stood up, full plate in hand, and pointed to Albus. He looked miserable, sitting beside a wary blonde boy. Wordlessly, James nodded and got up. They were quickly followed by Rose.

"Where are you going?" someone asked, but they were already on their way to the Slytherin table. Rose sat down between her cousin and the other boy, and Dominique and James in front of them.

"What's up, little one?" Dominique asked an astounded Albus. "We thought you needed some Weasley family love."

He smiled coyly.

"Shall we?" James grabbed his fork and knife, but before they could even start to eat, Professor Hawthorne had appeared behind them.

"Dominique Weasley, am I wrong to assume you're the instigator?" She neither confirmed nor denied her suspicions. "Go back to your table, the three of you."

"Technically, this isn't against the rules." That much she'd learned from Hufflepuff prefect Teddy Lupin.

"On this matter, the Headmaster disagrees with the written code. I strongly suggest..."

"C'mon, Professor. Hogwarts unity?" James chimed in.

"Do you want a first-year to have a bad first night?"

"Do you want a first-year Gryffindor wishing she was sorted in Slytherin?"

"Do you..."

"Alright, just for tonight!" Professor Hawthorne massaged her temples, short of patience. "But I'm deducting fifteen points from Gryffindor for your impertinence."

After she'd gone they proceeded to eat, attempting to make Albus laugh and feel more at ease. They were definitely succeeding. Dominique couldn't be happier. Hell, even the Slytherins were so shocked by their boldness that they weren't trying to sabotage them!

"Psst! Dominique!" Her name came from the neighboring Ravenclaw table when she was eating dessert. She turned around to face Molly and Lucy. They weren't identical twins, but they wore identical smiles.

Lucy spoke up. "I'll award fifteen points to Gryffindor - five points to each of you for your outstanding bravery."

"And five to Ravenclaw, too!" said Molly, sitting between Dominique and James "Oi, blondie!" she unabashedly addressed the wary-looking first year while pointing at Albus. "This awesome boy right here is Albus. I strongly recommend you become friends with him."

"That's Scorpius Malfoy, Molly," said James. "Dad would kill Al..."

"Daddy warned me against you," Rose told Malfoy without any kind of filter. "I don't know why. You seem nice."

He smiled, but promptly raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks. Father warned me against you, too."

"Great! I can see you're going to become friends!" Molly exclaimed, easing the tension and making them laugh. "Say no to outdated prejudices, kids. There's nothing better than breaking the rules!"

Dominique thought that Molly was right: After breaking an unwritten school rule for little Albus, she finally understood that she couldn't be more proud of her House and her family.

* * *

_Notes:__ This is my very favorite so far. I hadn't pictured Molly II until now, and I can't wait to use her again. Fourteen more to go!_


	7. Simplicity (Feat Declan Wood)

_Disclaimer:__ Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #7: 'Simplicity'

As he watched her kiss her teammate in euphoria, Declan Wood realized that he was a hopeless masochist.

For one, he'd chosen to dislike the one thing his parents and sister seemed to want him to like - Quidditch. He was a writer, not an athlete. It caused more than one disagreement between him and his family. It wasn't that they didn't love him; not at all. They'd tried to understand him, even join him in his little world, but they'd been unable to. He felt defective.

Then, he'd chosen to love the one thing that was absolutely off-limits - Dominique Weasley.

_You must be crazy_, he told himself. Dominique fit in perfectly with his family. Her only worries in the world were her family, animals, magical creatures and of course, Quidditch. He'd heard her said that her cat Claws understood her better than anyone she'd ever met. He'd seen her hex younger students because "no one can be mean to Louis other than his sisters." He'd seen her fly flawlessly, her long mane trailing behind her.

He wondered often if she actually liked other people at all.

(She certainly seemed to like the team's male Beater.)

Declan sighed as he saw her break the kiss and turn to hug his sister. Sadie was on the team and was Dominique's very best friend - the very reason why Dominique was off-limits. When they were little kids, they used to see each other frequently enough due to the girls' friendship. That's when it all started.

Declan had loved Dominique since he'd met her, but it took many years for him to get to that conclusion. The red-haired girl was his biggest childhood dream. She was different from all her female relatives, or every female he'd ever known. She wasn't bubbly Roxanne or sweet Victoire. She wasn't spoiled like Sadie, either.

He adored Dominique's hair and her freckles, her piercing blue eyes, clear smile and lean, strong body. Declan admired -basically _craved_- Dominique's carefree, careless nature. Declan, so afraid of breaking the rules, used to wonder how she wasn't scared of repercussions. How, even after being grounded at home or given detention at Hogwarts, her spirits were still flying high like a wandering snitch.

All in all, he was in love with her simplicity.

"Go congratulate them," Fred took him out of his daydream. He went back to Dominique kissing that guy. He felt a surge of pain take over his chest.

"I couldn't-"

"It's your sister." But Declan realized that Fred didn't care to congratulate his cousin. Fred knew about his secret. He was thankful he was polite enough not to mention it. "Just go, mate."

Declan, unconvinced, looked into his friend's eyes for reassurance. Maybe Fred was right - showing support was the right thing to do.

So much for social conventions.

With his heart beating at twice the normal rate, he descended onto the pitch, planning what to say and how to act and going over said plan a hundred times. The winning team was still there, receiving the congratulations of a very supporting and anti-Slytherin Hogwarts.

Declan was only glad that the idiot that had kissed Dominique was nowhere to be found.

"You're here!" Sadie was ecstatic when she noticed her brother walking toward her. He rarely went to her games, so it always made her happy when he did.

"I just... I just wanted to congratulate you both," he managed to say. That whisper sounded nothing like the elaborate words he'd thought over. Fuck. Why couldn't he be like other people and be able to say normal sentences in a non-awkward way?

(Why couldn't he be like that damn Beater and just kiss Dominique, that just stared silently with her pretty blue eyes?)

"Thanks, Declan," answered Sadie. "It really means a lot."

Dominique smiled. She always felt weak at the sound of Declan's deep voice. It sounded like trees whispering in the wind. She knew him to be shy - she understood that his every word was worth thousands.

Before she could say anything, he was gone.

* * *

_Notes:__ Also written for the Hogwarts Games - Long Jump Round 2. The theme was childhood dreams. It's on the same universe of the past entry I submitted for that competition, so I hope that counts for the 'somehow related' part of the guidelines._


	8. Murder (Feat Roxanne)

_Disclaimer:__ Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #8: 'Murder.'

"Wake up, lazy-pants."

It took Dominique a long time to realize she wasn't at Hogwarts. She was in Roxanne's room, sharing a bed with her. The twins slept in a spare bed next to them, having been also invited for the beginning of the holidays. Roxanne had been too lonely without her favorite cousins.

It was the first time she'd left the castle since she first set foot in it. It was an eerie sensation; she didn't know whether she liked it or not. So far, her first year at Hogwarts was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more, though she'd missed Roxanne badly.

However, right then, Dominique just needed some rest.

"Sleep and let sleep," she mumbled.

"Why should I? It's holiday time!"

"Exactly!" She turned around to face Roxanne. "Some of us were up late doing homework, little Roxie, and want to sleep in."

"You don't get to call me 'little,' midget!" Dominique felt Roxanne jump on top of her and try to tickle her, as they often did.

Dominique rolled on her back to get on top of her cousin . "I'm of average height_, baby girl_. You're the one who's tall like a giraffe!" Roxanne pushed her off with too much strength, so she fell off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you alright?" Roxanne kneeled by her side promptly. "I'm sorry!"

"You better be, giraffe!" she said, getting up to tackle her cousin.

"You're worse than our roommates!" Lucy woke up, jealous of Molly who could sleep through an earthquake.

"Thanks, Lucy. Now, I'm going back to bed."

"No! You promised..."

"Not at eight in the morning!"

"_Shut up!_" Lucy's scream managed to wake Molly up.

"You better have a good reason..."

"Roxanne doesn't let me sleep!"

"You've slept enough!"

"Could you at least fight outside?" asked Lucy.

"Hell no. If she woke me up, you're waking up too."

Molly covered her face with the blanket, while Lucy got up hastily and exited the room with a pronounced scowl.

"Girls, stop it right now." Angelina walked in, welcomed by the sight of Dominique pinning Roxanne to the floor.

"We're just playing, Mum."

Angelina raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't be the first time one of you gets hurt in your little games. I'm warning you..."

"I'm just _tickling_ her, Auntie."

"And you approve of me playing Beater!"

"That's different. Get up unless you want your brooms taken away for the holidays."

That did it, and sooner that she could say _'accio brooms_,' both girls were up and straightening their pajamas. They giggled as they walked past Angelina and to the living room, where Lucy shot an angry stare their way, and Uncle George greeted them with a shameless grin.

Angelina sighed, walking toward her husband. She always kept a vigilant eye on Roxanne and Dominique. They fought a lot, and their roughness had garnered them injuries ranging from a bruised knee to a broken arm. They adored each other though, and that was something she couldn't understand.

Angelina didn't quite like Dominique. She said nothing because she was family, but she'd seen enough of her to realize she meant trouble. She'd call Dominique a bad influence for Roxanne if she didn't have the nagging feeling that it went both ways.

"We should have Dominique over more often," George told her as she sat beside him. She knew he'd heard every thud and every girly scream - the girls' playful rows amused him.

She tried her best to hide her thoughts. "Why would you say that?"

"Roxie's been sulking around ever since Dominique started school. Look at her now."

She obeyed. Roxanne spoke ceaselessly, her eyes gleaming and her smile contrasting against her dark skin. She talked with her hands so her curls seemed to jump with excitement at her every gesture.

And Dominique? Dominique stared at Roxanne with affection.

Roxanne had a partner in crime, Angelina realized. George used to have one; perhaps it was logical that their daughter needed one as well.

Roxanne had Dominique - she needed nothing more.

"Maybe you're right," she admitted with a defeated tone. "I just hope their antics won't end up in murder."

* * *

_Notes:__ I finally introduced Roxanne. I meant for her to be Dominique's favorite cousin all along, but James and Molly II are getting in the way._

_I've finally settled on my headcanon. This means I need to make some changes to previous drabbles; nothing too drastic._


	9. Finding (Feat FredII)

_Disclaimer:__ Recognize it? Not mine_

* * *

**Dominique**

Prompt #9 - Finding.

"Uncle George, why are you sad? It's your birthday!"

Eight-year-old Fred wishes he could make his younger cousin shut up, but his father looks at her and, after a few silent seconds, smiles sincerely.

"I was wondering where my favorite niece went!" He takes her in his arms with some difficulty.

"You also told Victoire that she's your favorite!"

"Blimey, you got me!" He makes her giggle. "Truth is, I can't choose. I can't be unhappy with such a great family. Merlin, you're growing so fast! I can't hold you anymore!" And with that, he places her back down.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asks, pretending to be mad. Fred knows she's just making fun of her mum.

(Everyone thinks Dominique is so funny. Fred likes Victoire better.)

His father laughs. Fred doesn't really think he's happy, and he thinks Dominique deserves to know why. He approaches her directly, and only speaks when he has her full attention.

"Come with me."

He's never addressed her so commandingly, so Dominique is naturally curious. She quietly follows him out of the living room and into his bedroom. She doesn't like it. She doesn't belong there, with the guitar and the full bookcases.

He makes her sit in his bed while he reaches for a book.

"I found this at grandma's attic." Fred sits beside her, so she can come closer and examine his findings.

It's a photo album, which he now opens right in the middle and Uncle George's grin welcomes Dominique.

Twice.

She realizes what this means, and stares at the photograph in shock.

"Dad says they were like Molly and Lucy, but less pretty," says Fred. Dominique doesn't know which one is Uncle George and which one is his twin.

"Where is the other one?"

"Dead."

"Oh."

They share a silence for a minute.

"Daddy told me all about him," he articulates. "I'm named Fred after him. He was killed in the war. Daddy is sad because..."

"I get it! I'm not stupid!" Fred shuts up, for he respects Dominique's temper.

Dominique looks at the photograph, deep in thought. Two identical kids are making funny faces at her.

_Uncle George's twin... Uncle Fred is dead._

She knows that there was a war. That's how her dad got those scars, and that's how Victoire got her name. Dominique also knows that people don't live forever - they die and go to some different reality when they're very old, or when they get in an accident, or when they're killed like Teddy's parents were.

She never gave it too much thought, but now she thinks she can define it: _Dead is when someone doesn't exist anymore, and you miss them forever._

_What if Mum and Dad died?_ she asks herself, and the thought upsets her. Her mum always says that her dad's injuries could've gotten him killed. _Would I exist if Daddy had died?_

Uncle George had lost a twin. _What if Vicky or Lou died? _Tears fill her eyes as her mind takes her further. She understands enough about the bond between Molly and Lucy to realize that there's something beyond sisterhood. _What would Lucy do if she lost Molly?_

She's confused, and in pain, and all she knows is that Uncle George has a very good reason to be the saddest of them all.

Dominique closes her eyes and imagines them. Uncle Fred stands right next to Uncle George and they both smile. Uncle Fred is married to that pretty lady that works at the store, and they have two brown-haired children with mischievous blue eyes. They're called Luke and Leia because those are the names the lady at the store always says she'll give her future children. Dominique now understands why she always says that she misses Fred a lot.

Luke and Leia are good friends of her, Roxanne and James. They like to pull pranks, torment the adults, play Quidditch...

"Dominique, Mum is calling us."

She snaps back to reality, and she understands that it will never be. It only hurts more.

"Let's go, then." She wipes her tears, saying her final goodbyes to the family she'll never have.

_I wish I could've met you, Uncle Fred._

* * *

_Notes:__ This needed to be written. My Dominique is normally mischievous, but I've always thought that deep down, she's really compassionate and I wanted it to show. Depicting a little girl's thoughts on war and death is one of the hardest things I've ever attempted, even though they're based on how I remember I felt about them when I was little. Feel free to tell me how I did._

_This is for: The Hogwarts Games - Long Jump FINALS (theme: Final goodbyes) and also the Personal Restrictions Competition (my restriction was to write a family fic.)_

_Thanks for reading! If you're following this, please review! I haven't heard from most of you yet._

_-Karyn._


	10. Little Demon (Feat Teddy, Victoire)

_Disclaimer: Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Little Demon**

Teddy often wondered why he chose Victoire over Dominique.

Dominique had always been his friend; the one who shared his interests. She was the one he loved to go flying with. She was the one who could be seen joining her heads with James and Roxanne, planning to wreak some havoc, and she was the one who would come to him for advice on how to do just that.

_That little demon_, he thought, smirking. She looked unnaturally pretty with her hair down, for once, and her blue dress robes fitting her figure just the right way. Prettiness had always been Victoire's thing, but as Victoire clutched his hand in pride, Teddy could tell she didn't mind that all the eyes were on her little sister for a change.

After all, one could only graduate from Hogwarts once.

"Isn't she radiant?" She whispered.

"Very lovely," he said. "A Delacour through and through," he added in a stronger voice, so his words could be overheard by Victoire's mother. Victoire rolled her eyes, but Mrs. Weasley wore a tiny smile that made him feel successful.

"You know, Teddy," Victoire whispered. "My family adores you. There's no need to win anyone over."

"Not even your sister?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe her. But what do you care? She doesn't get to factor in."

Why, just why had he chosen Victoire? It wasn't like he regretted his choice, not at all. But the fact that he even wondered unsettled him. Why not Dominique, really? Dominique genuinely got jealous whenever he couldn't give her any of his time; Dominique had harbored a childhood crush on him and had been the one he'd confided in when things went awry. She had been important to him while growing up. Not Victoire with her exuberant girlishness and pedantic humorlessness.

Dominique was nothing like Victoire, who was confusingly aloof and self-possessed, never treating him like the center of his world. Never did she betray anything but level-headed love in four years they'd been together, and only such an amount of time was an indicator that things were like they should be. She wasn't passionate, fiery or strong-tempered; she wasn't anything like-

"Weasley, Dominique!"

Her name had been called last, so she strutted her way to the Headmaster and the Board of Governors all alone and confidently - not unlike a model would on a catwalk. A smile finally crept on her face, reveling in the attention and the things that were being said about her by the Headmaster – The fact that she had secured a job months before graduating, the fact that she was a stellar Chaser and the best Quidditch Captain that Gryffindor had had since Harry Potter…

Hers was a dazzling smile, and Teddy found himself entranced, so full of pride and-

"You love her, don't you?"

He was startled by the suddenness of Victoire's inquisitiveness. He stared at her a bit warily, wondering if she'd read his mind. But the sweet, sweet way she looked at him made him realize that it wasn't an accusing question, but an endearing one.

_She knows,_ he told himself. _She knows I love Dominique, and she doesn't care._

And a sudden realization hit him, one that Victoire had understood much before he did._ I grew up with Dominique. She's my little sister, and I love her as such. I only knew Victoire as a girl, as a woman… and that's exactly the way I love her._

"Yes, indeed. I do love that little demon," he answered truthfully, and Victoire beamed in return, squeezing his hand lightly.

_That's why, then,_ Teddy resolved as Dominique's radiance eclipsed Victoire's for the first time in their lives. _Victoire is sure of me. She doesn't need exaggerated gestures or unrealistic promises to know I'm fully hers. She reads me, accepts me and she respects me for everything I am. I need nothing more._


End file.
